PokeMasters! Literal Chapter 4
by The Sixth Child
Summary: Finally the next chapter is out! The story will end with chapter 5...I think this is the funniest one yet...you find out who the Narrator is...


PokeMasters!  
Literal  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note-  
Oooh....finally, the fourth is out! And I've decided to only write five, since the main problem is fixed in this....ah yes, if you like hysterical stories, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and/or Gundam Wing though it focuses mainly on NGE....read me and my friends' RPG FANFIC! It is SOOOO FUNNY!!!! Search for "Theories on Tropical Penguin Mating Rituals" but don't be fooled by the title. It's not a list, nor is it only about Pen Pen, though he does play a very important role....an Officially Important and All-Powerful Penguin. Well...that's it. Bye!  
~6th Child  
  
*I, the narrator of the Pokemon TV series and these PokeMasters fanfics am sick of this, and therefore have decided to-*  
**BEEEEPPPPP** (We apologize for the narrator's rudeness, and have told him to go on....)  
*Okay...As I was saying, I've decided to make rude comments throught out the story-*  
**BEEEEEEPPPP** (We apologize again, and have told the narrator that if he does it once more than-)  
*Hahahaha.....that's the end of those annoying people....hehehehe...*  
*From back stage....*  
Ash: HEY! GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!!  
*Sorry.....ok, well see Ash Inc. is in Giovanni's Team Rocket dungeon, James is about to marry Jessiebelle in seconds, and Jessie and Meowth are out to get him back, followed by Togepi who has escaped Giovanni's Team Rocket dungeon. Get it? Okay, here we go...*  
*Togepi is walking down the road, wondering where it's headed when it sees a Pokemon center, and a sign that says, "Pallet Town". It excitedly starts running towards the Pokemon center and goes inside...*  
Nurse Joy: Oh! A baby Togepi! What are you doing here?  
Togepi: Toky toky prrriiiii! Priiiii, toky!!  
Chansey(translating for Nurse Joy, who can understand Chansey): Chansey!  
*Isn't that like, the only thing Chansey ever says?*  
*From back stage...*  
Ash: SHUT UP!  
*On stage*  
Nurse Joy: Oh! Ash Ketchum?  
*Why is it everyone on this show knows Ash?*  
*From back stage...*  
Ash: I'm famous.  
Misty: No you're not!  
Tracey: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!  
*On stage*  
*Nurse Joy rings up Prof. Oak and explains the matter to him.*  
Prof. Oak: Team Rocket? Oh my, this is serious...  
*You have got to be like, the only one I know who says `Oh my'....*  
Prof Oak: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY LINES! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WROTE THEM YOU KNOW...  
*I knew that...*  
Prof. Oak: Well...what should we do? Let's send Officer Jenny to-  
*TO THE RESCUE! Hahaha...Officer Jenny, now some one new is the hero! Finally, instead of that Ash-*  
Ash: HEY!  
*Ketchum! Hahahahahaha....I love Officer Jenny....*  
**BEEEEPPPPP!!!**  
*Damn! Those people are back!*  
**BEEEEPPPP!!!**(Maybe we should of just fired Brock all together. He isn't making the best narrator....)  
*A noise is heard from back stage*  
WHHHUUUMMPPH!!  
*Okay, that's the end of them. Haha...now back to our show.*  
Ash: I've always wondered what those guys were doing during commercials...  
*Shut up! The show!*  
Nurse Joy: Oh, right. Okay, you tell Officer Jenny to save Ash Inc. from Team Rocket!  
Prof. Oak: Right!  
*Nurse Joy hangs up and turns to Togepi.*  
Nurse Joy: I'll take care of you until the kids get back here.  
*She picks up Togepi.*  
*Meanwhile...at James' family estate....*  
James: I need to get out of this somehow....  
Jessiebelle: Shut up! Okay, c'mon let's do it!  
*James' eyes widen. They start walking down the aisle...From behind a bush, Jessie and Meowth are watching.*  
Jessie: Hmmm...I have an idea....  
*They leave...*  
*At the Team Rocket dungeon...*  
Ash: I hate doing these scenes. They're so boring. All we do is kick at the wall and yell.  
*Okay, now that you have the main idea of this scene, on to the next! Officer Jenny is riding her little motorbike down to the Team Rocket HQ, and stops infront of the door. She gets off the bike, takes out her gun....thought this show was rated PG?*  
Officer Jenny: Yeah, right. Get on with it.  
*Ooookay....isn't she beautiful? Now, she opens the door as quietly as she can, and sees in the doorway is.....Giovanni! Damn, I'm getting sick of him...*  
Officer Jenny: Don't swear. This is rated PG.  
*Oh. Anything for yooouuuu....*  
Officer Jenny: Stuff it.  
*Okay. Next scene....James' estate again...getting sick of this place...*  
*Jessiebelle and James are walking down the aisle when suddenly a cloud appears and dramatic music starts playing...*  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
Jessie in a deep voice: Make it double!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
Jiadv: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
Jiadv: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
Jiadv: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
Jiadv: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meeeoowwth, dat's wight!  
*Why is it you guys make the motto so long?*  
Jessie: What do ya mean?  
*Well it just takes a while....*  
*Jessie leaves the scene for a sec...noises can be heard from backstage...WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! She comes back..*  
Jessie: Okay then....hand over James!  
Jessiebelle: Never!  
Jessie: Fu-  
*Uh uh uh...this is rated PG...*  
Jessie: I DON'T CARE! FUCK JESSIEBELLE! GIMME JAMES!*Jessiebelle is too proper to swear, so she just curtsies...*  
Jessiebelle: I don't think that was appropriate for this situation....  
Jessie: NO IT WAS NOT! *She grabs James, and storms off with Meowth, leaving Jessiebelle standing there. Jessiebelle decides that James was too improper anyways, and goes to seek for a proper man she's heard of named Butch....wonder whom that might be...*  
*Meanwhile...at the Team Rocket HQ...*  
Giovanni: Wow. Didn't know it would be you who intruded next....  
Officer Jenny: Yup it's me. Hey, can I have those kids back? They didn't do anything!  
Giovanni: What're you talking about?! They stole some of my private files!  
Officer Jenny: Oh really? Wait.....one of our Growlithes say a blonde haired girl and a green haired boy and a Raticate, all wearing black sneaking around here yesterday...might that be who stole your files?  
Giovanni: Cassidy and Butch! Oooh....I'll get them!  
Officer Jenny: Now that I've solved your mystery....  
Giovanni: Okay fine...  
*He sends a Team Rocket member to go free Ash Inc...*  
Ash: Thanks! What about Pikachu?....  
Officer Jenny: ....  
*They look at Giovanni*  
Giovanni: Oh fine! I just wanna get this show over with....got something important to do afterwards...  
*Pikachu is freed and they all go walking down the road towards Pallet Town...*  
Misty: Wait. What about Togepi?  
Officer Jenny: Nurse Joy's taking good care of Togepi down at the Pokemon center.  
Misty: Okay.  
*So they all go walking down the road towards Pallet Town. Again. Well, that's it. And the conclusion in chapter 5. Isn't Officer Jenny the best? Hmm....I guess I'll narrate one more chapter....*  
  
END 


End file.
